


The Marks We Bear

by WriterSine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Crest hating club, Crimson Flower, Other, The A Support they never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: They are more alike than they know.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark - Guess the Author





	The Marks We Bear

The spell detonated. “There,” Sylvain said, gasping. He glanced back, a winning grin on his face

Lysithea stood with her arms crossed, her expression unimpressed. When their eyes met she shook her head. “No, it’s still sloppy.”

Sylvain’s grin fell and he turned, putting a hand on his hip. He bit back the exasperated response that crouched on the tip of his tongue and smiled again. “Alright, demonstrate for me.” He stepped aside and motioned for her to stand beside him, adding a little flourish to the gesture to lighten the mood.

If she was charmed by his efforts she didn’t show it. Lysithea uncrossed her arms and came forward until she stood at his side. “Your gestures are unbalanced. You have enough power and skill in reason to make the spell work, but you lack the finesse to utilize the spell in an efficient manner compared to the amount of power you’re expending.”

Sylvain shifted his weight from one hip to the other. “Uh huh.”

You focus on these glyphs here,” Lysithea said, sketching them in the air. They hung before her, glowing in glittering lines of light. Sylvain leaned forward, bracing his hands on his thighs so his eyeline was more on a level with Lysithea’s, looking over her shoulder. 

“They need to be equidistant or else the spell becomes unbalanced and you’re essentially forcing a round peg through a square hole to make it work”

He chuckled. “Not a very snug fit. Unsatisfying.”

Her cheeks went pink and she shot him a narrowed look out of the corner of her eye. In front of her the glyphs hung, the spell half completed. Lysithea’s arm hung extended, still as a statue. Sylvain wondered briefly how long she could concentrate on a half-completed spell before it lost form. He raised his eyebrows and inclined his head to the glyphs.

“Anyway, once you’ve drawn the three base glyphs, you connect them.” She drew glowing lines linking the glyphs. “And add the master glyph to complete the spell.” Lysithea drew the last glyph in the middle, so quickly that, if he didn’t know better, Sylvain would’ve sworn the magic was moving her finger through the air rather than being traced by her.

Lysithea flattened her palm against the master glyph, fingers spread. Several feet away, the same glyphs formed over the target and the spell detonated with a concussive blast that ruffled their hair and scattered the few early autumn leaves. A small, satisfied smile curled the corners of Lysithea’s mouth. 

Sylvain straightened as she turned, still smiling. He grinned down at her. “Well done, Lysithea. You’re impressive, as always.”

She frowned. “Were you even paying attention to what I was doing?”

He clasped his hands behind his head. “Of course. I’m just giving credit where credit is due. I’m so lucky to have your help.”

Lysithea let out an angry sigh. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. “Laying it on a bit thick aren’t you? We’ve been practicing together for weeks now and still don’t understand why you act so insincere. Plenty of people like you. But it’s like you’re trying to hold people at arm’s length. Don’t you find it exhausting?”

The muscles in Sylvain’s face stiffened, his grin felt more like a rictus. “Why are you so afraid of seeming childish?” 

Her chin jerked up, her pink eyes going wide. “That’s none of your business,” she snapped. 

“There you go,” he said, letting his arms fall to his sides and glanced up at the sky. “Looks like it’s time for dinner, I’ll see you around, Lysithea.” Sylvain shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Once he was certain Lysithea was out of sight he let his smile fall away.

A week later, an hour before they were supposed to meet, Lysithea waylaid him as they were leaving the professor’s class.

“I can’t practice with you today,” she said. “I have a project to work on.”

Sylvain grinned. “No problem. I’ll catch you-” She gave him a nod and left, her head down. “...later.”

He watched until she disappeared around the corner then shrugged and left to find something else to do. Perhaps with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued.


End file.
